1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multi-carrier communication system and, in particular, to noise cancellation in a multi-carrier communication system.
2. Background Art
A multi-carrier communication system, such as a Discrete Multi-Tone (DMT) system in the various types of Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), for example, asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) and very high-speed digital subscriber line (VDSL) systems, carries an information bit stream from a transmitter to a receiver. The information bit stream is typically converted into a sequence of data symbols having a number of tones. Each tone may be a group of one or more frequencies defined by a center frequency and a set bandwidth. The tones are also commonly referred to as sub-carriers or sub-channels. Each tone acts as a separate communication channel to carry information between a local transmitter-receiver (transceiver) device and a remote transceiver device.